1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a mechanism for rotating a generally flat-bottomed object which is located on a conveyor system over a determined angle about a vertical axis.
2. The Prior Art
Such a mechanism is known, namely in the shape of a rotating disc on which the object has to be pushed and from which it has to be pushed again after rotation. This only will occur slowly, so that this known rotating mechanism forms an obstacle for rapid conveyance. For a strapping device it is further known to provide means on either side of the strap up plane, which means are movable transversely to the conveying direction, of which means one may grip on the object near one end and the other near the other end and which are able to rotate the object a quarter of a turn. This mechanism requires a lot of space, is only suitable for objects with adapted dimensions and during rotation friction occurs.
The object of the invention is to provide a mechanism that is very simple in construction and requires little space while the time period necessary for performing the rotational movement is small. In particular, the invention aims at providing a mechanism for rotating an object to be strapped up in a strapping machine adapted to make straps crossing each other and in particular in such a manner that the rotation does not form an interruption in the strapping process.